


Dinner plans

by Porsorodis24601



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Gen, Happy, Healthy Relationships, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: Winston takes Evelyn out to eat to cheer her up.





	Dinner plans

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate if you were to leave kudos! :-)

It had been around two years after Evelyn created the screensaver and the supers were legalized again, and after some time in jail; She was back in the world living in Winston’s house.

“Hey, Ev” Winston said one day as he came back from work. Their house was given to them by their father before he passed out. It really had meant a lot to them, and Evelyn was happy to be back there. 

She was lying in the couch, reading a magazine about the newest technological advances. She could do that, she thought. It didn’t seem very complex. Suddenly Winston interrupted her thoughts. 

“So, I was thinking why don’t we go out tonight, do something fun. “ he finished the sentence with a smile on his face.

From her spot on the couch Evelyn turned her head with interest. “Why the sudden idea?”

Winston continued sitting beside her. “You’ve been locked up in here for a while, I thought it would be good for you to get out. “

“You don’t have to, really” Evelyn responded turning her head away back to her magazine. 

Winston then put his arm around her and turned her to him. “Oh please, I want to.” He then stood up and offered a hand to Evelyn to grab, but she declined and stood up by herself. 

Winston chuckled to himself. “So, What’s your favorite restaurant?”

———————————————————————————————————————

After a few hours they finally arrived at the place. Evelyn decided to dine at her favorite Italian restaurant. It had been years since she had gone there, and Winston was happy to take her if it would make her feel better. 

“Table for two” he said. And they were taken to a round table in the center of the room. 

They could see that after they had entered the restaurant some people started to leave. They recognized who they were, and wanted nothing to do with them, mostly because of Evelyn. Evelyn had done some time in jail after it was discovered that she was the screenslaver, but with a little help from Winston she was able to get out. Still, her reputation pursued her anywhere she went. The public didn’t trust her anymore, but they trusted her brother and if he thought she was good he was probably right. 

“Let’s just go, Win.” Evelyn said, with a sigh. 

After seeing what she meant, Winston responded. “No, Ev. I’m not going to let anything ruin this evening for us.”

He took her sister’s hand in a lovingly fashion. Even with all their differences he still cared for her. Very much. And he just wanted to let her know that he was there for her.

Evelyn then took the bottle of wine that was sitting at the table and examined it closely. She could see the scowl forming on Winston’s face.

“Ev, you know how I feel about you drinking."

“Stop, Winston. I know how to control myself, so you don’t have to.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s just forget about our worries tonight, and have some fun.”

They ordered their food, and they ate. It was just a normal meal at first, but then Evelyn started to open up. It was just like in the old days. The awkwardness was gone, and they could just talk to each other like the siblings they were. They knew they could trust each other, and the talks they had sharing experiences just reinforced that belief. 

“And then the guy finally showed up, 2 hours late at my house with his new car which he was just trying to show off! And still insisted that we go back to his place! It was the worst date I’ve ever had!” Winston finished telling his story about his worst date, something he knew would make Evelyn laugh. 

“I can’t believe the things you get yourself into, Winston!” Evelyn said, laughing  
Hysterically. It was the most fun she had in ages. That’s what she needed, a good laugh, and Winston was more than happy to provide it. 

“Thank you, Win. For bringing me here.” Evelyn finally said. It had cost her to admit it, but she did have fun that night. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Ev. This is just what brothers do.”

Winston then took Evelyn’s hand and softly rubbed it in a reassuring way. “Let’s pay and get home, it’s getting late and you must be tiered.”

———————————————————————————————————————

They arrived home at around 12:30. It had been a very long night. Delicious food, great environment and music and so many laughs. 

Evelyn couldn’t resist. Maybe it was the wine, or that warm feeling in her stomach which made her feel contempt and soft inside, but she hugged Winston. Something she hadn’t done in a very long time. 

“You know, Win, it was really nice of you to do this for me.” She said with a sweet, half asleep voice. 

Winston was really touched. He and Evelyn hadn’t been this close since they were young. A tear was almost falling from his eye. “Evelyn, you are my sister and I love you, nothing will ever change that.”


End file.
